Mucopolysaccharidosis IVA (MPS IVA) is an autosomal recessive disorder caused by deficiency of N-acetylgalactosamine-6-sulfate-sulfatase (GALNS, EC 3.1.6.4), leading to accumulation of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs), keratan sulfate (KS) and chondroitin-6-sulfate (C6S) (For review see; Neufeld et al. (2001) McGraw-Hill: New York. vol III, pp 3421-3452). Clinical manifestations vary from severe to an attenuated form characterized by systemic skeletal dysplasia, laxity of joints, hearing loss, corneal clouding, and heart valvular disease, with normal intelligence. Generally MPS IVA patients do not survive beyond second or third decade of life, although patients with an attenuated form can survive into the seventh decade of life (Montaño et al. (2007) J Inherit Metab Dis., 30: 165-174). Currently, no effective therapies exist for MPS IVA. Surgical interventions are used to treat some manifestations of the disease Id. Although other tissues are affected in MPS IVA patients, an ideal therapeutic agent would be efficiently distributed to bone and bone marrow. Other diseases also exist for which delivery of therapeutic agents to bone would be beneficial. One example is hypophosphotasia, for which the targeted delivery of tissue non-specific alkaline phosphatase (TNSALP) would be highly beneficial. Another example is type VII mucopolysaccharidosis, which would benefit greatly from the targeted delivery of β-glucuronidase (GUS). Gene and enzyme replacement therapy are promising treatments for bone related diseases. However, there exists a need to facilitate the delivery of therapeutic agents including polynucleotides and polypeptides to bone. The inventors provide compositions and methods to promote effective delivery of therapeutic agents to bone using large molecule vectors.